space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode57
I'm Looking Forward To Blowing This One Up, Too We picked up the action in the utility closet of the Gate station. We were trying to be sneaky and hide our tracks but the general age of the station was working against us. Kiwi did his best to counter-track and provided all with Merge Inorganic to pass through the bulkheads, which helped a lot. We also realized that the critically successful lockpick role had disabled the installation's security which not only saved us a combat but also helped further cover our tracks. This logger's memory is already fading so some details may be missing, but ultimately we found our way to a large security door guarded by a robot. Covert examination of the robot revealed that it was active, and had "001-148" painted on it. It also bore an uncanny resemblance to the 001 Robot we know from the Ark, so we decided to risk just walking up and talking to it. Sure enough, it was one of 001's robots, but it was unwilling to help us since it had been ordered to 'neither help nor hinder'. With a bit of circular logic from Oz and Pete (our recognized robot expert) we managed to convince him to check in with 001 to update his orders, and he soon became quite helpful. He opened the big security door for us and agreed to keep us informed if the Reavers entered the station. Beyond the door was a room with a selection of Cargo-Gates in varying degrees of disrepair. Pete used his epic techno-wizardry (with help from his lovely assistant, Oz) to download some useful information from a local workstation which helped identify the sister-gate we needed. Unfortunately, it was one of the nonfunctional ones, so we had to repair it before we could activate it. With some aid from a G'neer Holo-Assistant found on the workshop's ancient computer terminal, a team effort was able to scrounge the necessary parts from the other Gates to get the one we needed working again. Before we jumped through though, Oz sent an Eyes Aloft ahead to scout the other side. It was a bit difficult to maintain adequate concentration through the gate to control the Eye, but it gave us a good idea of what was on the other side, which appeared to be a very large Gineer storage facility with lots of gates. The best way to describe it was a mixture of the fright factory from Monsters, Inc., an Amazon shipping depot, and that hot-robot assembly line from Attack of the Clones. The facility was divided into four 'spires' with multiple levels. The loot possibilities were endless with so many gates leading to so many new locations! However, we had a mission: somewhere in the vast facility was the specific gate we were looking for! We hesitantly jumped through, instantly transported across the Galaxy to the ancient G'neer cargo depot, then dismantled and packed the gate we arrived through away in a Netherspace for future use. As an effective deterrent to dithering, 001-148 contacted us to tell us that the Reavers were entering the previous Gate station behind us. The last thing he told us before he evacuated was that a single Reaver had made it through the station defenses, (some kind of super-scout Hunter Reaver apparently?). We never heard more on this so hopefully our efforts to cover our tracks and disable Gates behind us deterred further pursuit. Again, details are a bit fuzzy, but with some epic hacking on Pete's part, we managed to determine the location of the sister-gate we were looking for and set off to find it. Along the way we found a shit-ton of generic 'G'neer Salvage' which effectively is universal material for any project. Those G'neer know how to roll! When we arrived at the gate we found it to be not only unpowered, but remote from any source of Gate-Energy. Pete came up with a brilliant plan that, to nobody's surprise, involved a chain reaction resulting in the likely destruction of the facility. By his calculations, the best-case result was that 25% of the facility would survive. Things were a bit tense as the plan called for us to jump through a series of gates from one spire to the next as we set off the chain reaction behind us. Executing the plan took the entire party and showcased the talents of each; Pete used his epic Science/Archaeology, Kiwi his mastery of Mystic Lore, and Oz was the glue that tied it all together with his knowledge of both domains. When we reached the final gate we were very happy to see it fully powered! It appears that Pete's '25% survival' prediction for the station may have been optimistic though, as his epic run of Natural 1's on the night, (punctuated by the occasional Natural 20 Save), continued with a fail on the Computer Systems Skill Check to navigate the Gate Browser interface. A last second re-try saved the Party as we jumped through just before the final spire detonated, but the Cargo Facility was likely utterly destroyed so the Gate to that final spire we scooped probably doesn't go anywhere anymore. And too bad about the G'neer core we probably forgot to pilfer! On the other side of that gate was a very old Progenitor security facility. Things were ancient and the power levels were very low, but it was intact and untouched! Standing in an actual Progenitor base was pretty exciting but after having destroyed the last facility so completely the title of this log entry was uttered. Close scrutiny of the foyer revealed concealed sensors and heavy security, but Pete figured as the Fist of the Progenitors we had every right to be there, so he fired off his Gaze of Righteousness. This triggered the giant nasty Security Robots to emerge from their concealed alcoves, but after a quick scan they greeted us with a "Welcome, Children of the Progenitors', and returned to whence they came. Remembering to fire up the G'neer Core detector this time, we detected a Computer Core within the facility! The thought of an untainted Core with direct access to Progenitor knowledge/tech was too much for Oz, so he immediately suggested that we attempt to retrieve it before travelling through the next (last) gate. So much for not getting distracted! The Core was behind a secure door, but as normal Pete's epic level hacking was able to bypass the security. We left off with the door now unlocked but still unopened. We're not sure what's on the other side but there's a G'ner/Progrenitor Core to be had! *Excerpt from the personal log of Ozbourne Wheeler: Nero was eager to eat everything he saw (especially the big Gineer loot score we found). He tested my 'authoritah' a couple of times which is unusual. Must be due to the burning 'Reaver' hunger he has recently developed. My latest theory is that feeding him some Progenitor loot might offset the Reaver influence. A Reaver antidote perhaps? . *Excerpt from the personal log of Kiwi: Slow night, few things that needed punching. 33 Generic 11 Combat for the logger 1 Bennie for SAD 1 combat (I forgot to award this for episode 55) . Back to Space Junk LogCategory:Space Junk